


Demolition Lovers

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would drive on to the end with you<br/>A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full<br/>And I feel like there's nothing left to do<br/>But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running" - Demolition Lovers by MCR</p>
<p>Just a little ficlet involving two of my favourite things, My Chemical Romance and Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demolition Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so small. Maybe I'll expand it later. probably not though

Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets

They rode down the empty back road.Music turned up loud. Dean's right hand in Castiel's left rubbing his thumb over his knuckles and the stars above them shining brightly. The trunk was filled with rock salt. Off on what was to be their last hunt.


End file.
